Fall protection assemblies that include climbing straps are often used by utility workers when climbing up utility poles. The climbing straps can include a first strap that is placed around an outer portion of the pole to be climbed and an inner strap that is positioned around an inner portion of the pole to be climbed. If a fall event occurs, the straps cinch up on the pole to limit the distance of the fall. The straps are connected together via connecting members. The ability to loosen and tighten the straps around the pole to position the straps as the worker climbs or descends the pole is an important function for a fall protection assembly. The connectors should aid in the loosening and tightening functions of the straps.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for connecting members that provide effective and efficient means for connecting straps and loosening and tightening straps.